Teen Titans Next Generation
by popcans
Summary: The next Generation of Teen Titans. What'll happen? Will it be like the same team?


Name- Electra/Rebecca

Age- 15

Gender- Female

Skin color- Tan

Eye color- Green, which are nearly completely green and have a bit of yellow at the top. Also the pupils are not black, and are almost as green as her eyes

Hair color- Light brown

Hair style- Ponytail

Clothes- Red tights with black steel-toed boots, a yellow short-sleeved shirt underneath a orange armored vest with a multi-colored lightning bolt on her chest, a yellow utility belt

Others- Is leader, is part of the next generation of Teen Titans, is not related to Starfire and Robin, was raised by Batman, is part Tamaranean, and has a crush on Adam

Powers- Can control lightning, has the same powers as a Tamaranean but can't control it very well

Name- Lucas

Age- 15

Gender- Male

Skin color- Tan

Eye color- Bright blue with slits down the middle

Hair color- Reddish brown

Hair style- Spiked

Clothes- Red short sleeved jacket, yellow long sleeved shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes

Others- Is just like his dad, has a twin sister, is part of the next generation of Teen Titans, and is always flirting with the girls on his team

Powers- Has his mom's powers

Name- Brunhild

Age- 15

Gender- Female

Skin color- Tan

Eye color- Bright blue

Hair color- Reddish brown with pink stripes

Hair style- Ponytail

Clothes- Blue and yellow one piece unitard which includes her mask. From her head to her waist, her costume is yellow, and her legs are blue, ending with yellow boots. Her mask has two big eyeholes and it leaves his nose, mouth and chin exposed. Long red gloves. And a red lightning bolt on her chest

Others- Is the daughter of Kid Flash and Jinx, has an annoying twin brother, is part of the next generation of Teen Titans, is more responsible, and looks like her dad

Powers- Has the same power as her dad and has the same power as her mom

Name- Fiore

Age- 14

Gender- Female

Skin color- Very pale, or gray

Eye color- Violet

Hair color- Violet

Hair style- Short

Clothes- Red cloak, matching red ruffled ankle-boots with pink/black soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is red/pink with cuffs at her wrists of the same red of her cloak. In her cloak, she has a circular red/pink jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; it covers her T-communicator and it's fixed to beep/glow when there is trouble. Around her waist she has a pink and gold belt with the same jewel around it and no pants. On her forehead, she has a red and pink gemstone on her ajna chakra (she was born with it)

Others- Looks like her mother, is the daughter of Raven and Beast boy, is part of the next generation of Teen Titans, has a twin sister, and is dark and mysterious

Powers- Advanced Telekinesis, Telekinetic blasts, Telekinetic bursts, Telekinetic bolts, Telekinetic waves, Telekinetic shields/barriers, Long-distance Teleportation, Above-average physical condition, Experienced hand-to-hand combatant, Empathic healing, Telepathy, Soul-self, Advanced Dark-Telekinesis, Solid Telekinetic Constructs, Dimensional Travel and Long-distance Teleportation, Empathy, Levitation, Above-Average Physical Condition, Multilingualism

Spells, Incantations, and Artifacts- Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Carazon Rakashas Enderez… Vaserix Endrien Azarath… Azarath, AZARATH!, and Magical Lore

Name- Beast Gal (Ruth)

Age- 14

Gender- Female

Skin color- Green

Eye color- Light Green

Hair color- Violet

Hair style- Ponytail

Clothes- Pink and purple shirt, yellow skirt with leggings underneath, and combat boots

Others- Tells really bad jokes, is the daughter of Beast boy and Raven, very quick thinker when she needs to be, swiftly morphing between her animal forms to best adapt to the situation at hand. In her humanoid form, she has displayed heightened senses on more than one occasion, such as hearing enemies waiting in ambush or tracking enemies, looks like her dad (Except for the hair), has a twin sister, and is part of the next generation of Teen Titans

Powers- Animal Shapeshifting

Animal forms- Pteranodon, Falcon or Eagle, Kangaroo, Cheetah, Horse, or Ostrich, Lion, tiger, Smilodon, Orangutan, or Sasquatch, Whale, Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus or Stegosaurus, Blue Whale, Ram, Musk Ox, Bull, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Elephant, Woolly Mammoth, or Triceratops, Hummingbird, Turtle or Armadillo, Dog or Wolf, Gecko or Spider, Dolphin or Shark, Snake, Fly, Mouse or Chameleon, Monkey, Chimpanzee or Baboon, Polar Bear, Penguin or Camel, Rabbit or Frog, Octopus, Squid or Python, Eel, Flying Squirrel, Kitten, and Microorganism

Name- Adam

Age- 16

Gender- Male

Skin color- Tan

Eye color- Blue

Hair color- Brown

Hair style- Spike

Clothes- Brown short sleeved jacket, white long sleeved shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes

Others- Is a Tamaranean, is part of the next generation of Teen Titans, and is best friends with Lucas

Powers- Bright-blue energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts. Accelerated healing factor, Flight, Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance, Omnilinguistic assimilation, Invulnerability, Self-sustenance, Experienced hand-to-hand combatant, and Radiation Immunity

Name- Edurne

Age- 14

Gender- Female

Skin color- Fair

Eye color- Green colored eyes, which are nearly completely green and have a bit of yellow at the top of them. Also the pupils are not black, and are almost as green as the rest of her eyes

Hair color- Light blue

Hair style- Long when introduced, but later has it cut

Clothes- Light brown pleated checkered skirt like other female students, but she also wears a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She wears long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. And a lollipop which maintains her body temperature there

Others- Has a little sister, takes care of her sister, is originally from the mountains, is part of the next generation of Teen Titans, When Edurne was first introduced, she was portrayed as a lonely, depressed and misunderstood girl. Is a Yuki-Onna. Rumors has been spread about her, she found it hard to trust anyone, when she met Lucas and becoming friends with everyone, she is shown to be a reserved girl with little emotions, which she only expresses when having moments with Lucas. She is often seen stalking and hiding in different locations, which is often played on for comedic purposes. (Like in bushes, behind trees, and even under tables.) In addition, she gets into comedic arguments with Beast Gal quite often, and they are often seen butting heads or having childish fist fights. Though they remain to be close friends, she always appears unexpectedly in either weird or otherwise random places.

Powers- Cryokinesis, Ice Dagger, Ice Claws, Dragon Hail Bullets, and Ice Clones

Name- Patil

Age- 10

Gender- Female

Skin color- Fair

Eye color- Blue colored eyes, which are nearly completely blue and have a bit of purple at the top of them. Also the pupils are not black, and are almost as blue as the rest of her eyes

Hair color- Light purple hair

Hair style- Pigtails

Clothes- Light brown pleated checkered skirt, but she also wears a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She wears long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. And a lollipop which maintains her body temperature there

Others- Has a big sister, takes care of her sister, is originally from the mountains, is part of the next generation of Teen Titans, When Patil was first introduced, she was portrayed as a lonely, depressed and misunderstood girl. Is a Yuki-Onna. Rumors has been spread about her, she found it hard to trust anyone. She is often seen stalking and hiding in different locations, which is often played on for comedic purposes. (Like in bushes, behind trees, and even under tables.) In addition, she gets into comedic arguments with Kayla quite often, and they are often seen butting heads or having childish fist fights. Though they remain to be close friends, she always appears unexpectedly in either weird or otherwise random places.

Powers- Cryokinesis, Ice Dagger, Ice Claws, Dragon Hail Bullets, and Ice clones

Name- Kayla

Age- 14

Gender- Female

Skin color- White

Eye color- Green

Hair color- Brown

Hair style- Pigtails

Clothes- Pink dress

Others- Is the mechanic, has a twin brother, is part of the next generation of Teen Titans, and is best friends with Fiore

Powers- Is good at hand to hand fighting

Name- James

Age- 14

Gender- Female

Skin color- White

Eye color- Green

Hair color- Brown

Hair style- Short, kinda wavy

Clothes- T-shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes

Others- Is a mechanic, has a twin sister, and is part of the next generation of Teen Titans

Powers- Is good at hand to hand combat

**Our stories-**

**Electra/Rebecca-** Why don't we start off when I was a kid. My mom was a Tamaranean, and my dad, I have no idea who he is. All I know is that he died a few days before I was born. I was born in Gotham. I have a sister, her name is Breeze. She's a full blooded Tamaranean. My mother and my sister taught me everything they knew.

When I was 3, I discovered that I could control electricity. Hence the nickname that stuck, Electra. My sister gave me that nickname. At age 7, my mother died. It changed my sisters life forever. It changed my life too, but not that much. My sister left a week later.

I wandered the streets. I saw 2 bandits. They saw me, and they chased me. I was scared. That's when Batman came and rescued me. I was cowering behind a trash can. "Are you alright?" He asked. I stood up, and I nodded. "Where's your parents?" He asked. "They're dead." I said. He asked many questions. He adopted me. I became a super hero. At age 15, I moved away from his place.

**Lucas-** I'm the son of Kid Flash and Jinx. Even though I don't have my dad's powers, I have mom's. My twin sister complains a lot. She says I flirt too much. When my sister and I turned 15, we moved to Jump City, hoping to fight crime.

**Brunhild-** I'm the daughter of Kid Flash and Jinx. Even though I don't have my mom's powers, I have my dad's. I complain a lot about my twin brother. He flirts too much. When my brother and I turned 15, we moved to Jump City, hoping to fight crime.

**Fiore-** I'm the daughter of Beast Boy and Raven. I thankfully don't look and act like my dad. I'm more like my mom. I have her powers too. But, when you look at my twin sister, she looks, acts, thinks, and has the same powers as him. She gets very annoying. When we turned 14, we moved to Jump City. For some odd reason, our parents let us go.

**Beast Gal (Ruth)**Beast Gal (Ruth)- I'm the daughter of Beast Boy and Rave. I thankfully don't look and act like my mom. I'm more like my dad. I have his powers too. But, when you look at my twin sister, she looks, acts, thinks, and has the same powers as her. She gets very annoying. When we turned 14, we moved to Jump City. For some odd reason, out parents let us go.

**Adam-** I'm a Tamaranean. I met them all while I was escaping a ship that was taking me to some distant planet. I ended up kissing a women, who I could tell was part Tamaranean. We became friends. We ended rebuilding the Titan Tower, because it was destroyed when a thingy fell on top of it.

**Edurne-** My sister and I were raised by ourselves. I knew my mother and father, but unfortunately, they died a year after my sister was born. When they died, we lived in the mountains for awhile, but when I turned 13, my sister and I came down from the mountain, and we lived in Jump City. A year after that, we joined a team known as Teen Titans. My sister and I gradually accepted to become a part of their team.

**Patil-** My sister and I were raised by ourselves. My sister knew my mother and father, but unfortunately, they died a year after I was born. When they died, we lived in the mountains for awhile, but when I turned 9, my sister and I came down from the mountain, and we lived in Jump City. A year after that, we joined a team known as Teen Titans. My sister and I gradually accepted to become a part of their team.

**Kayla-** My brother and I were born on the streets. A mechanic took us in. He was an elderly man. He taught us everything he knew. He taught us all about technology and mechanical stuff. We became an expert in mechanical stuff. He eventually taught us how to fight hand to hand. When we turned 13, he died. He looked after his shop. A year later, some men from the foster care center came, and tried to take us to a foster home. We didn't want to go. He said we'd have to get rid of the shop. We got rid of the shop. We gave the shop to trusty hands. A man who knew a lot of stuff about mechanical stuff. He kept it the same. We met a few people after that. We joined their team.

**James-** My sister and I were born on the streets. A mechanic took us in. He was an elderly man. He taught us everything he knew. He taught us all about technology and mechanical stuff. We became an expert in mechanical stuff. He eventually taught us how to fight hand to hand. When we turned 13, he died. He looked after his shop. A year later, some men from the foster care center came, and tried to take us to a foster home. We didn't want to go. He said we'd have to get rid of the shop. We got rid of the shop. We gave the shop to trusty hands. A man who knew a lot of stuff about mechanical stuff. He kept it the same. We met a few people after that. We joined their team.


End file.
